Lost Memories
by Ray's gurl
Summary: Ch4 is up...that's weird, I didn't know Kai had a girlfriend neither did I know that Salima had a boyfriend come check out who they are...
1. New Guy, New school

**This is my first story in fan fiction so please when you review don't be tough on me plz.**

**This is a MarRay, HilTys, SalKai and MariamMax fic. If you don't like these couples well then you're not obliged to read the story but if you do then you are welcomed to read it.**

_**After you finish reading please review.**_

**Now let's begin the chapter!**

_**Lost Memories**_

_Characters _

_**Ray: 17 years old**_

_**Me (Mariah): 17 years old**_

**_Chloe_** (OC)**** **_17 years old_**

Maids mentioned in the story: **_Jade, Sasha and Clover: Jade is 27, Sasha is 36 and Clover is 53_**

Security guards mentioned in the story: **_Alex, Bill and Cameron: They're all 34 _**

My (Mariah) friend that lives with me in the apartment is **_Kevin: 18 years old_**

My brother who lives with me is **_Lee: 18 years old_**

Lee's girlfriend is **_Jasmine: 18 years old_**

**Chapter 1**

_**New Guy New School**_

For a second I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't, it was real or should I say _**"he"** _was real.

His eyes were shining in the sunlight, his hair was awesome, all tied back in a long ponytail, it was as black as ebony, his look makes you faint, his clothes were amazing, and the best of all was that he tied a red band around his head.

He was sitting at his desk looking at me; I thought he was looking at something behind me or beside me, "Why would he wanna look at a new pink haired girl like me?" I said to myself, but he was; I knew he was looking at me when he winked

"I think he likes you," said a girl beside me that had blonde hair tied in two long pigtails and green colored eyes, she was wearing a baby blue tank top and a caramel colored short skirt. At that moment I felt blood rush to my face (in other words I blushed) "Hi my name is Chloe." The girl said

"Hi I'm Mariah." I said "Who is he anyways?"

"He's Ray, he's so popular because he's a part of the BBA team. All the girls in the class fight for him, but too bad for them he likes none and he never winked at any of them before so that's why I thought he likes you."

"But I don't like him or have a crush on him." I said, lying to Chloe because I really did like him and I did have a crush on him "How 'bout you do you like him?" I asked

"No, he's only my best friend which means I like him as a best friend." Chloe said

At the end of the day when I was putting my books in my locker I heard a voice behind me say "Do you need a ride home?" When I turned around I was surprised, cuz guess who it was?

"Ray?" I said in surprise

"Ya it's me, so do you want a ride home or not?" he asked again

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes please if you don't mind?" I said blushing,

"No, I don't mind at all, in fact would you like me to drive you home everyday?" he asked again.

"It depends, if I have my car with me, then I don't need a ride but if I don't have my car with me then I do need a ride." I said.

"Ok sure, just tell me to drive you home whenever you need to." He said

"Ok thanks." I said

When I got home and before I got out of the car he gave me his address and his phone number and I gave him mines.

"You know I have a weird feeling about you; I feel that we have met before, but when and where I have no idea." He said

"Sorry Ray I think you've been mistaken but I've never in my life met you before." I said

"Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore the important thing is that we met now. See ya later." He winked at me again and went.

"Hey Mariah." Said my brother

"Hi Lee." I said back

"I thought you told me in the morning that you were gonna call me when you finish school so I could drive you back home?" Lee said

"Ya I know I'm sorry I didn't. It's just that there's this boy that I met today in class named Ray he said that he'd drop me off home so I agreed."

"Oh I see." He said surprised "So you've found yourself a boyfriend so quick?" he said joking.

"Ya…no….kinda…ok fine yes, at least he's cuter than Jasmine, and he's not my boyfriend yet we're just friends." I said laughing, Jasmine was Lee's girlfriend. She had short dark red hair and light brown eyes, she was French, besides being Lee's girlfriend she's my friend, we sometimes go shopping together in the malls.

"Mariah, are you dumbstruck? Ray is a boy and Jasmine is a girl how can you compare them?" Lee said in an 'I think you're tired from a long school day's work' tone

"Well fine if I can't compare her to Ray then I'll just compare her to me and I'll say that I'm way cuter than her, right Kevin?" I said giggling. Kevin's always been on my side it's like he's my other brother so I thought I'd ask him he'll surely say yes.

"Right Mariah. I think you're the cutest and prettiest girl on earth." He said laughing while sitting on the television watching some movie.

"Kevin, if you're trying to say that you love me well I'm gonna tell you from now that I love you like a brother not a friend ok, so go find yourself another girl." I said joking

"Mariah, I already have a girlfriend from a century ago and I think you're the last one to know."

"Yes, I think I am the last one to know and by the way I didn't know that you were born a century ago?"

"Ok maybe not a century ago I just meant a year ago, wait a second maybe not even a year ago just some months…"

"Ok, ok, ok, I think we got the idea Kevin." I said interrupting and laughing "Anyways what's the girls name and how does she look like?" I asked curios

"Her name is Mariah." He said giggling

"What? Are you saying that girl is me?" I asked (I knew he was joking from the start)

"Yes but I'm only joking her real name is Jessica and she's my classmate as well as my girlfriend."

"How does she look?" I asked

"She's a brunette but she has dark green eyes and she has long wavy hair. Anymore questions about her?" he said looking at me

"Ya, just one more or make it two more." I said holding out one finger then changing it to two "first question, can I meet her?"

"Ya sure, she's a really nice girl maybe you and her can be friends just like you and Jasmine." He said smiling

"No thanks I don't I need anymore friends, I already have enough." I said because I didn't want anymore friends as long as I had that girl named Chloe in my class and my brothers girlfriend Jasmine "Anyways my second question is how come I'm the last to know about this Jessica girl?" I asked calmly

"I'll tell you a perfect reason why. First of all you never asked if I had a girlfriend or not, second of all cuz you never asked and third of all cuz you never asked!" He said still watching TV.

"You know I think you have a point there I never did ask so why should you tell me anyways I knew you have a girlfriend now so…"I said but was interrupted by Kevin

"So you don't have to ask anymore." He said

"Exactly, but will you promise to help me with my homework IF I need help with it and still be like my other bigger brother?" I asked in a sweet voice

"Mariah I'm gonna ask you some questions, isn't your brother still your nice big brother even though he has a girlfriend, won't you still be his nice small sister when you get a boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes of course, does that mean you will still be like my other bigger brother?" I asked

"Yes, I'll still like you like a small sister." He said getting up from the couch and giving me a nice brother sister kiss on the cheek. I kinda blushed cuz he never gave me kiss before only hugs.

**_That night in bed _**

"I wonder what Ray meant by saying "The important thing is we met now." Does it mean he likes me," I wondered to myself "Nah, I don't think so."

That night I couldn't stop thinking of him, he was so cute and handsome and nice and polite and everything.

He was so perfect from the outside but I still wasn't sure about his insides (I mean by the **_insides _**his feelings towards me and his politeness and you know all these stuff that you can't see from the outside.) maybe he isn't the perfect guy for me or is he?

**Did you like it? Please review so I can know, if you like it I shall continue it but if not then I won't continue it. **

**P.S. I'm sorry chapter 1 isn't long but chapter 2 and 3 are way longer.**


	2. New Work

**Summary of last chapter: I Mariah is a new girl in this school called Falcony High School. In my first day (which was the second month for the students who started school regularly in September) I met a guy named Ray who everybody says he is in the BBA team and he's famous. This girl named Cleo Duncan says that he likes me but is what she says true? Find out in the coming chapters.**

_**I'd like to thank my friend Hooria for giving me ideas and helping me on this chapter. Thanks Hooria**_

**Now let's begin this chapter**

**Lost Memories**

**_New Work_**

**Chapter 2  
**

The next day was weekend I was having breakfast when the phone rang (I wasn't alone in the apartment my big brother Lee lived with me and so did his friend Kevin) so Kevin picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said

"Ya she's here, just a second," he said again "Mariah there's someone on the phone for you."

So I took the phone and started talk "hello"

"Hi it's me," he said

"Who are you there's one million me's in this world you know?"

"No, I meant it's me Ray, I thought you would've known from my voice, anyways I called to ask you if..you could…uhmm…come over to my house so… uh... we could do our homework together, so… umm could you?"

"What! Go to your house?" I said shocked and kind of blushing

"Yes come to my house." He said answering my questions.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked

"You see I have a new work in this café every Saturday and Sunday from 7:00pm till 12:00am, and besides that I still don't know you very well so how can I go to your house?" I said

"Well you said you work from 7:00pm till 12:00am so you can come now its still 10:00 am, you still have 9 more hours, and come on, I'm your classmate, we'll do our homework and I'll help with it, what do you say are you gonna come." He said waiting for her to say yes.

"Umm….sorry but I can't, my brother won't let me." I said giving him an excuse 

"Oh come on just ask him, maybe he'll say it's ok." He said suggesting a very stupid suggestion because my brother wasn't home he was at work, but I cant tell Ray that my brother isn't home, because then he'll say my brother won't see me when I go to his house and then I'll have to go to his house.

"Oh come on Ray I can't come because I still don't know you very well and I told you that a minute ago."

"Just this time Mariah." He said trying to get me to go to his house.

"No, I'm sorry Ray, I can't maybe another time. I mean, we've only just met yesterday."

"Ok, then, but next time I ask you, you have to come to my house ok." He said

"Ok, fine bye." I said

"Wait, before you close the phone what cafeteria do you work in?" he asked waiting for her to reply.

"Why do you ask?" I asked

"I just wanted to know, that's all." He said

"I work in the Sun and Sand Cafeteria on the beach."

"How nice," he thought "A cafeteria on the beach, wow!" "Thanks bye" he said

"Bye." I said closing the phone.

"Lee, we need more food our fridge is almost empty, can you take me shopping?" I asked my brother.

"Ya, just after I finish taking a bath." He said shouting from the bathroom

Right after Lee finished taking his bath he took me shopping for food, "I'll come to pick you up from here after half an hour ok." He said 

"Ya, ok." I said going down from the car.

As I was shopping I saw a girl with short brown hair, ruby ored eyes, a short skirt, with a tank top and a pink sweater on top. At first I thought she was a girl in my class but she wasn't. I have a feeling that I knew this girl before, I feel that I have seen her before but where? Anyways so I just continued to shop. When I finished I took out my cell phone and told Lee that I was finished from shopping and to come pick me up.

15 minutes later Lee came. I rode the car and went home, on our way I saw the same girl I saw in the store in a taxi beside us. Right after the traffic lights, we went straight ahead, and the taxi she was in, turned right, it was going in the direction of the beach.

**At 7:00pm **

I took my car and went to the café I was supposed to start working in that night. When I got to the café I saw the same girl I saw when I was shopping and she was wearing an apron that said Sun and Sand Café, so I went up to her and asked "Do you work here?"

"Yes, can I help you?" she said smiling sweetly,

"Yes please, I am a new hired girl here and I want to know what to do here." I said

"Hi my name is Hilary Tatibana, come with me and I'll show you what to do." She said

"Hi my name is Mariah." I said

"Hey have I met you before? Wait a second, I remember you, aren't you Mariah from the White Tigers team don't you remember me I'm Hilary from the Blade Breakers team remember?" she said, hoping Mariah would remember.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken Hilary, I'm not from the White Tigers team, I don't even know what you're talking about." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Mariah I'm not mistaken, isn't your brother Lee? Oh Mariah you couldn't have forgotten me that fast! Ok if you don't remember me then do you remember Ray?" she said.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about Hilary, but yes my brother is Lee, and yes I know a guy named Ray and he's also in the Blade Breakers Team. Now please can you just give me one of the café workers' aprons and tell me what to do please?" I said, trying to get off the subject.

"Ok, so you remember Ray but I hope you'll remember me soon." She said smiling.

"What do you mean remember Ray, I just met him this week in high school."

"Whatever Mariah let me just give you the apron so you could start work cuz you're confusing me."

'_For a second I thought Hilary was crazy but she was right I have seen her before but where? Yea I hope I remember you too… I have a strange feeling that I have met her before… how does she know that Lee is my brother? God so many questions!_' she thought.

After I wore my work apron I started working. I was a waitress. It was kind of hard going from table to table to take other peoples orders and wait for them to order what they want but it was also fun, especially now that I made a new friend; Hilary, and all the other waitresses were nice and polite too.

After a week or two Ray never called me it was strange because he used to call every single day maybe once or twice, even in school I hardly saw him. At that thought I never cared because he might be busy or something and besides that thought, I hardly knew the guy so why would I care.

**The next Saturday**

I was really bored sitting at home so I decided to call Hilary and see if she would like to go to the mall. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, Hilary Tatibana speaking"

"Hey Hilary, are you busy?"

"No, I am actually bored!"

"Yeah same here. Hilary, do you want to go shopping at the mall today?"

"Yeah sure, come to my house and we will take a cab from here since I live closest to the mall!"

"Yes, ok I will come in 15 minutes, Buh-Bye."

"Bye"

After I shut the phone and went to my room to change my clothes. I didn't know what to wear! Then I found something not too fancy but nice and simple. I took out a pink t-shirt that had a picture of a white cat in the middle and around it said 'Princess' and I took out simple blue jeans with 2 pink stars on each side and a pair of sandals. And for the final touch I took out my favorite silver choker that has a heart in the middle, with matching round earrings, and I tied my hair up in a high pony tail. I took my cell phone and put it in my purse and I was off. I went walking to Hilary's house since it was only a block away from my house.

I arrived at Hilary's house and rang the door bell.

_**DING-DONG**_

Hilary opened the door and said, "Hey Mariah, come in, I will be finished in one minute."

I sat down on the couch and waited for Hilary to come back from her room.

I heard foot steps coming from the stairs. There I saw Hilary wearing a red t-shirt and in the middle said '#1'in white. And she was wearing a simple jeans mini skirt. She was wearing earrings and a silver necklace and a red beaded bracelet.

"So you ready Mariah?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you"

"Ok, the cab is outside so we better be going"

"Okay let's go"

**At the mall**

We were looking for everyday and formal clothes when we met two girls, one had blue hair, turquoise eyes, wore a red plain band around her head with two bangs hanging down her forehead. She was wearing a black T-shirt and on top she wore a red tank top. The other girl had orange hair with bangs hanging down on her forehead she pulled her hair back in a ponytail like the other one, she had dark blue eyes and wore a blue t-shirt and a beige mini skirt.  
"Mariah, meet Mariam and Salima. They're my friends, Mariam is from the Saint Shields team and Salima is from Team Psykick " Hilary said introducing me to the 2 girls.

"I remember Mariah." Said Salima "She was apart of the White Tigers team."

"That's what I told her but she said I've been mistaken because she isn't in the White Tigers team! Strange, because I remember Mariah perfectly well. How can I forget her, she was my best friend? I can't believe she forgot me that fast." Hilary said again "Anyways, Mariah, I asked them to come to the mall too so you could meet them and they could come shopping with us." She told me

'_God these people are freaking me out! I don't even know these people… or do I?_' I thought.

We had a lot of fun that day, we tried on pants, shorts, Capri pants, t-shirts, tank tops, long sleeved shirts, skirts, dresses and accessories. We bought the clothes that were nice and we bought accessories and a pair of shoes that matched each outfit or clothes we bought. At the end, when we were going home each of us had at least 5 full shopping bags in our hand, and we each spent more than $500. Wow! That was a lot!

When I went home that day, I saw my brother right in front of me.

"Yes?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Where have you been?"

"I was out shopping in the mall with my friend"

"And who was that friend you were with?"

"I was with Hilary Tatibana"

"Hey wait a second, isn't Hilary that girl you were best friends with when you were a kid?"

"No, I met her 2 weeks ago in the café, she also works there."

"Oh, then that's a different Hilary."

"Yeah, a different Hilary" I said under my breath. 

'_Why do Hilary, Mariam and Salima insist on saying they know me? And why did my brother think that Hilary is a girl I knew since I was a kid_' I thought to myself that night.

_Every time I think of Ray, Hilary, Salima and Mariam I get a blurred_ (I mean by blurred, that she gets a picture of some people she can't remember) _picture of some other people, but I can't identify who they are. Goodness, all these questions in my head are confusing me, what do I do? I really do need someone's help, but whom?  
_

_Should I ask Lee? No maybe not. Maybe I should ask Ray or Hilary… on second thought maybe I shouldn't, I can't trust those two they're new to me. Maybe I should ask Kevin, maybe he'll know; Kevin's always been on my side and always helps me when I need help, and answers what ever questions I have, he's been like another brother to me. Maybe I should ask him or shouldn't I?_



_**Will she ask Kevin or will she leave the answers uncover themselves later on? Well find out next chapter.**_

**Did you like this chapter? Was it nice? Should I continue it? Please _review _and tell me weather you liked it or not. **


	3. Meeting New People

**Lost Memories**

_**Thanks for who ever reviewed my last chapters and I hope **_

**_you'll like this chapter and the coming ones, more than you _**

_**liked chapter 1 and 2.**_

**_Meeting New People_**

**Chapter 3**

On Friday that week our science teacher gave us

an assignment and we had to work by two's (that means

two people work on one assignment) or we could work alone

but it didn't matter. We had to do the assignment during the

weekend and we were supposed to choose our partners in the weekend (the teacher didn't choose our partner for us. Duh, of course not, I mean we're not kids here!)

I was gonna work by myself. I started working on the project right after I came back from school. My first stop was the library. Our project was about the human body, (it's really hard to explain so I'm not gonna explain it). I asked the librarian about some books, she searched for them on the computer and the ones she found she would go look for it in the library and give it to me.

When I had all the books I wanted, I sat down in a quiet place and started reading and jotting down notes on my notebook when suddenly I hear a familiar mans voice from behind saying "Hi." When I turned around it was Ray.

"Ray, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?" I asked surprised

"I followed you when you got out of school till you got here." He said

"Do you want anything from me?" I asked him with my eyes still looking at the book

"Ya I wanted to ask you if you can….be…my …partner in the project. Can you?" he asked (you could see that he was blushing from his red cheeks)

"Sure." I said without even taking a minute or a second to think

"Ok great, when do you want to start?" He asked

"We can start now if you don't have any problem?" I replied

"Sure and you can come over to my house to continue it tomorrow or today if you want." He said delighted

"I think I'll come today because I wanna finish the project quickly." I said

"Why the hurry?" he asked

"Come tomorrow morning to café I work in and you'll see why." I told him

"What time tomorrow?" he asked

"9:00 or 10:00am." I answered

"Since you got all the books you need about the project, why don't you borrow them and come to my house to continue?" Ray said picking up the books from

"Umm, can you…take me with you please?" I asked sort of shy

"Of course." He said while searching inside a book.

After we finished searching, we headed to his house. Right as we got there I couldn't believe my eyes, his house was like a castle even bigger. The gate was huge and a bit behind the gate there was what looked like a small hut but it wasn't it was the home for Ray's security guard. I knew that when I Ray called on one of the security guards named Alex, and he came out from one of the huts and opened the door for us.

We went in then Ray got out of the car, I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open from the inside, Ray came and opened it for me from the outside.

When we were in I saw a woman come out from the kitchen "It must be his maid." I said to myself

"I'm gonna go in my room for a sec I'll come back you can wait out here and chat with Clover." Ray said as I sat on the couch in the living room

"Hi, you must be Mariah, I'm Clover. Ray's been talking to me all about you, since the day he met you. Come in and feel free to go anywhere in the house except Ray's room and his library and bathroom." Clover said. Clover was a bit old she had grayish hair and her face was kind of wrinkled, "Do you want tea?" she asked

"No thanks" I said

"Do you want coffee or Nescafe?" she asked again

"No thank you just Pepsi." I said

"Ok, just take a seat in the living room which is over their," she pointed out to the living room "and I'll go get you the Pepsi and come back."

After 5 minutes Clover came with the Pepsi in her hand "Here you go." She said,

"Thank you." I said "Where are Ray's parents, how come they're not home?" I asked.

"Umm... they're not here they're gone, in an easier form I'll say they're died, that's why I am here."

"How did they die?" I asked suspicious

"This is how it all started…..

I was 20 years of age when my mom and dad died in a train crash, which means I wasn't really big enough to find a job yet and besides my age I was still studying in college.

My family that time wasn't really rich so when they died I only had a bit money left, when I searched for jobs to get more money no job would accept me because I still didn't finish college and because I was still 20 years old, so this really nice family adopted me so I could be their daughter this family was Ray's family.

Ray's parent's that time had a small son about 6 years old his name was T.J. but after three years he died so they didn't have anymore kids that is why they adopted me. After 16 years Mrs. Kon finally got pregnant…… now here's the important part so listen……." She told me "One day me and her were sitting in their garden talking when I saw something red on a tree it was a rose I pointed at it and told her it was a rose "How very extraordinary for a rose to grow on a tree" she said "I'm gonna go pick it for Mr. Kon." and went to the tree she wanted to climb it and get the rose I tried stopping her but I couldn't because she was already up on one of the branches trying to pick the rose as she was the branch was starting to break and suddenly CRACK….. the branch broke and too bad it wasn't really low it was kind of high so she fell down on her tummy and you know what happened was really bad for her because she was a pregnant lady and that same day she was gonna bring the child I tried catching her but that was hard because she was heavy so I had to call her husband and quickly he went and called a doctor when the doctor came he said everything would be just fine.

After 30 min she brought the baby it was a boy, right after 10 minutes from her bringing the baby she said one word "Ray.", closed her eyes and never opened them ever again, nobody knew what she meant by saying "Ray." _only me_ because she told me before that if she ever got a boy she was gonna name him Ray. I told everyone what she meant so Mr. Kon agreed and named him Ray but from that time till he died Mr. Kon was never happy again and from being sad all the time he died after his wife in two years that was why I was in charge of the baby (which was really my young brother) after that and till now I am like his mom and of course his sister and he likes me as much as a kid would have liked his mom and as much as a brother likes his sister. And that is the whole story."

"So you're not his maid as I thought you were?" I asked shy

"Nope." She said

"Ray are you done whatever you're doing in your room?" Clover asked

"Yes, almost." He replied

At 9:00pm we were almost done our project and by 10:30pm we finished it.

"I'll drop you home if you like." Ray asked me

"Yes, please."

On our way home I asked Ray if he knew a girl named Hilary in his team and he said yes "Is her name Hilary Tatibana?"

"Yes that's her name."

"Yes I know her. It's the girl Tyson's dying for, that's if you know Tyson. Do you?" he asked

"No, I'm afraid I don't know him." I said

"Why do you ask?" he asked

"Oh I'm just asking; she works with me in the café." I said

"She is cute." he said "You can't blame Tyson for liking her. She's not my type but she is a very nice friend."

"Anyways stop here this is the back of my building so I'll just take the back door."

Right before I stepped out of the car Ray came closer and closer to me, his sparkling eyes looking right at me, he moved his head closer and closer until his nose touched mines but I wasn't going to let him do this I still don't know him really well so I took a paper out of the folder I was holding, shoved it in his face and got out of the car.

"Sorry Ray, not this time, I still don't know you really well, maybe sometime later." I said giggling as he sat in his car starring at me with a surprised look.

**Ray's POV**

"I can't believe she did that." I sat thinking in the car as I watched her leave "Any girl would have wanted that. She could have accepted." I was so surprised so I just drove my car and thought about it all the way back home.

**Back to Mariah's POV**

"Don't worry Ray it'll happen once but not now." I thought to myself.

"Mariah what took you so long?" asked Lee "I was so worried about you, why didn't you at least call to tell me where you were?"

"Sorry Lee I was busy doing my project, I'll call next time." I said

I had to sleep early that night because only for tomorrow which is Saturday I had to go to work super early, I had to go at 9:00 in the morning because a girl that worked with us in the cafeteria took vacation for two weeks, and her working hours start from early in the morning so me and Hilary volunteered to take her place while she was on vacation (plus we got extra 200$ because we volunteered to take the other girls place, and I am the type that spends a lot of money on clothes and makeup so I do need that 200$ for shopping)

I woke up in bed….YIKES it was 10:00am. I overslept, "Stupid clock! Always runs out of battery." I said as I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom "And stupid, dumb brother can't he just wake me up when he wakes up?"

I washed my face quickly, brushed my teeth, got out of the bathroom, went to my room, wore a sleeveless light green shirt with a picture of a crown with fake colored diamonds and the words _CUTE QUEEN_ on top of the picture, then I wore a dark jeans Capri pants and at last I wore my shiny silver sandals. Before I got out of my room I took my small jeans bag and put my necklace, my earrings and my purse then I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail because I was in a rush.

I ran downstairs as fast as my legs would carry me and went to the kitchen, I packed a sandwich and juice (that was my breakfast that I was gonna eat when I get to the cafeteria). Then I got out of the apartment locked the door and went to the car suddenly I remembered that I forgot my cell phone so I rushed back to the apartment went up to my room got my cell phone and took my comb just in case put them in my bag and went down to my car.

"OH NO! Someone stole my car. Oh god, know I have to call the police, oh great I'm gonna be even more late!" I said frustrated "Oh yeah, Kevin took my car to go somewhere because his car wasn't working. Great now I'll have to call a cab." I said remembering that Kevin took my car.

I took out my cell phone ringed the numbers of the cab company and told them I need a cab to get me to the Sun and Sand cafeteria quick. After 10 minutes a cab was right in front of me I quickly got into it and told the driver to go.

**_11:00 am_**

At last I was in the café. I ran up to the backroom took my apron and started working. At that moment I saw Hilary.

"Hey Mariah, what took you so long?"

"Hi Hilary, it's a long story I'll tell you later cuz I better start working now."

**_1:00 pm _**

It was my break time so I took a table and sat down; right after some minutes Ray came

"Hi Mariah" Ray said

"Hi Ray" I said

"How come you're working so early today?" he asked

"Well, we had this girl who worked here in the café but she had to go on vacation for two weeks so me and Hilary decided to take her place while she's gone and our boss said we'll get paid 200$ more." I told him

"So is this why you couldn't do the project today and you told me to come here?" he asked

"Yes." I said nodding my head "Well I got to go continue my work now cuz my break time is over."

"Ya sure no problem, but before ya go, do you…umm...wanna go to the…uh...cinema with me tomorrow, before you come here to work?" he asked me

"I can't tomorrow I have to work from 9:00 like today." I said

"Can't you take a break for about 2 or 3 hours" he said disappointed

"Maybe I'll try; if I can, I'll call you." I said

I'll see ya later." He said getting up from his seat

"Bye" I said

"Bye" he waved back

After he was gone I went running to Hilary "Hilary guess what?" I said so pleased

"What Mariah, is there something wrong or is there something good?" she said with a worried face

"Hilary why would I be happy if there's something wrong?"

"You're right. Anyways, what's the good news?" she said smiling

"The good news is that I'm going on a date with Ray tomorrow." I said happily

"Oh that's great! But where will you go?" she asked almost as happy as I am but even more

"To the cinema." I said

"You know, you do have to dress nicely but not too fancy, not too funky and not too sporty. You have to dress the right way for a date. You know some boys do cheat if they see their girl isn't that nice and cute but I don't think Ray is from that kind, still I think you have to just in case." Hilary said giving me some advice "And I'm not trying to say you're not nice." She added

"But I don't know exactly what to wear." I said

"I can come over to help you choose your clothes, if it's ok with you?" she said

"Ya sure." I answered pleased "But I also have bad news." I said

"I hate bad news, what are they?" she said her face changing to a sad face 

"The bad news is that I don't know if I can take a break tomorrow for 2 or 3 hours." I told her

"That's easy you could go ask right now, our boss is really nice he'll probably say yes. Come on; go now, I'll come with you if you want." Hilary said

"No it's ok, I'll go by myself." I said and went to my boss's office, our boss was an old man maybe about 50 or 60 years old he has white hair and always shaves his beard.

I knocked the door and went in.

"Hello Mariah." He said

"Hello sir." I said kind of nervous

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked looking at me

"Yes please, I need to take a…umm…break tomorrow for 2 or 3 hours, is it ok with you?" I asked

"Yes sure, why not of course you can take a break, everyone needs a break every once in a while." He said smiling "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks." I said

"Well then I hope you have a nice day." He said

"You too sir, thanks." I said and went out of the office

Hilary was waiting outside for me "So did he accept?" she asked

"Yes." I answered smiling happily 

"Alright!" she shouted and gave me a high five (thank god no one noticed her shouting!)

**_9:00 that evening at the cafe _**

A gang of 7 teens came in the cafe and took a seat beside the window, I recognized 3 of them; Mariam, Salima and Ray but I didn't know the other 4 boys. One boy had blue spiky hair and two blue marks on his face he was wearing baggy jeans pants and a red t-shirt with a picture of a scorpion on it. The second boy had yellow (Blonde) hair and blue eyes. He was wearing white shorts with a blue t-shirt that had a picture of a guy on a skateboard. The third guy had blue hair tied in a short ponytail and a cap turned backwards. He was wearing long jeans pants and a red jacket with a yellow t-shirt under. The last guy had orange hair with goggles on top of his hair. He was wearing jeans shorts and a shirt with a green tie, and his laptop was in his hands.

"Hi Ray, can I get you and your friends something?" I went up to them and said

"Hi Mariah, no we don't want anything, here take a seat." He said pulling out a chair for me to sit

"Hi Mariah." Salima and Mariam said

"Hi" I said back

"Hi Mariah" the guy with the blue ponytail and a cap said

"How did you know my name?"

"Ray, Mariam and Salima just said your name so that's how I knew it."

"Hey Tyson," Hilary said coming towards the table

"That's Tyson?" I asked Ray "Is that the boy that likes Hilary?" I asked again in a high voice, Hilary and Tyson blushed everyone started laughing

"Yes, he is." The blonde haired guy answered "I'm Max, nice to meet you Mariah."

"Ya nice to meet you too." I said "Hey Ray, who's the guy with blue spiky hair?" I asked

"That's Kai and the guy beside him is Kenny or you could call him chief like we do" Ray answered pointing at the guy with orange hair and goggles.

"Mariah," Salima said "wanna come to the cinema with me, Mariam and Hilary tomorrow?" she asked

"I can't." I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I'm going with Ray to the cinema tomorrow."

"You mean, on a date?" Mariam asked

"Mariam that was a dumb question you just asked." Kai said harshly "What do you expect it to be then?"

"Do you guys wanna come?"

"No we all have plans tomorrow." Tyson said

"Oh, that's too bad cuz I was hoping you guys would come, we could have had more fun but that's ok." I said disappointed

"That means you could come for sure with me tomorrow?" Ray asked

"Yes, but what time?" I asked

"At 5:00pm, is that ok with you?"

"Yes its ok with me." I answered

"Anyways aren't you to girls going to bring us something to eat, I'm starving." Tyson said to me and Hilary while rubbing his tummy

"Tyson tell me one time you went out with us and you never said the words I'm hungry?" Max asked teasing Tyson

"Umm…let me think…oh yeah the time when we…uh…oh forget it"

While they were chatting, me and Hilary got up and went to bring Tyson something to eat.

"Hilary is it true that you like Tyson?" I asked

"Ya." She said

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know I've never asked him."

"Have you told him that you like him?"

"No. And why are you asking so many questions?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know. I think you should tell him that you like him the poor guy's dyeing for you, at least that's what I understood from Ray."

"But I can't tell him I'm too shy, I don't have enough courage."

"Ok then just wait till the right time to tell him and by that time you'll probably have the courage but you got to tell him sooner or later before his eye sets on another girl."

"I don't think Tyson is from that kind of guy." Hilary said

"Well that's good so that'll give you time."

_**12:00 midnight at my apartment**_

That night when I got home Kevin and Lee were both asleep. Me and Hilary went upstairs to my room. Hilary sat on my bed "Cool, your room is so nice and tidy my room is so messy." Hilary said yawning "I am so tired, do you know what time I woke up today?"

"No, what time?"

"At 7:00am" she said yawning again

"But work doesn't start until 9:00." I said

"I know but I just woke up on the noise of my mom's alarm clock, because she goes to work at 7:00am that's why." She said "Anyways show me your clothes now so I can help you choose, oh and you're gonna have to try on the clothes I tell you to, to see if they look good or not." She said

So I opened my cupboard and took out a short white skirt with light pink dots on it and a light pink tank top with white dots on it, Hilary told me to try that on so I did but she didn't like it.

So I took out another top and bottom, this time I took out black bell bottom pants with a picture of a Chinese dragon in white on the bottom and a white shirt (one sleeve was like a t-shirt and the other sleeve was like a tank top), it had the same picture of the Chinese dragon on it. But she didn't like that either so I had to take out another outfit.

This time I took out a white sleeveless dress with a big red rose on its side but Hilary said it's for a party or something like that.

"Can I please take a look at all your clothes in the cupboard so then I can choose for

you?"

"Ya sure here take a look." I said opening the other door of the cupboard for her to look.

After 5 minutes of searching through my clothes she took out a new light purple sleeveless shirt with a cute blue designed butterfly and a really short white skirt with it.

"This is what you're gonna wear tomorrow and you're gonna have to put your hair up in a bun and just bring down a few bangs down on your face." She said showing me how to do my hair

"Ok, but are you sure I'll look nice?" I asked

"Ya, you'll look great! Anyways I got to go home now." She said picking up her bag "Bye"

"Bye. See ya tomorrow." I said

"Ya, see you tomorrow." She said leaving the room

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Did you like this chapter? Well you betta cuz it took me a long time to write it! Oh and don't forget to review pplz. **


	4. Dates

_**Did you like the last chapter? Well if you did you'll like this one more, this chapter is more interesting. **_

**Thx to those who reviewed last chapter.**

**Luvisgood: Please tell me the confusing parts so I could try changing them so they won't be confusing anymore and I hope this chapter isn't confusing.**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4**

_**Dates**_

_**5:00pm that evening**_

I wore the shirt and skirt Hilary chose for me yesterday then I wore shiny light purple high heeled sandals. I put on a bit of a rosy blush on my cheeks, a black eyeliner, light glittery purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss (just to give my lips an extra shine, you know that's what keeps a boy attracted to you.) And for a last touch I wore big round earrings, a purple beaded necklace with a butterfly and a matching bracelet. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror, took my white purse and went downstairs.

Lee and Kevin were out somewhere with their girlfriends so no one asked where I was going.

Outside my apartment Ray was waiting for me in his car so I quickly locked the door and went out.

"Hi Mariah," he said "you look dazzling today." I kinda blushed

"Thanks." I said

On the way to the cinema Ray's cell phone rang," Hello…ya…uh huh …sorry I can't come I'm busy right now maybe some other time…ok sure, bye." He said closing the phone. I was gonna ask him who it was but then I decided to shut up because that would be nosy.

_**At the cinema **_

"What movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't know what do you wanna watch?" I asked

"Would you like to see _Revenge Taken_?" He asked _(A/N: It's a fake movie and its not really a movie, just continue the chapter and I'll tell you what it is at the end.)_

"Is it a horror, action, mystery or romance movie?" I asked

"It's mostly a romance and mystery movie."

"Ok I'll watch it." I said

"I'll go get tickets wanna come or do you wanna go get popcorn?" he asked

"I'll go get popcorn and I'll see you near the popcorn shack."

As I was getting popcorn I heard a girl say "Hey Mariam do you want Pepsi or 7up?"

"I think I'd like Pepsi." The other girl answered

"That sounds like Hilary's and Mariam's voice." I said to myself, I turned around to see the girls and would you guess who they were…

"Hi Hilary," I said to the girl "what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mariah, you scared me," she said "yesterday you really wanted us to come with you so we decided to surprise you and come here."

"Are the boys here too?" I asked

"Ya there buying us all tickets." Mariam said

"Ya but how did you guys all arrange this, I mean you couldn't have all had the same idea in mind?" I asked

"No we didn't all have the same idea in mind. Salima called all of us today morning and told us so we all agreed and I took a 4 hour break from the café." Hilary said

"What movie are you gonna watch?" Salima asked

"_Revenge Taken_." I said

"That's the same movie we're gonna watch." Salima said

"Oh, what a coincidence." I said surprised

"Actually it's not a coincidence, because we knew you were here and we were listening to what you and Ray were deciding what to watch." Mariam said

"Oh, I see." I said

After 10 minutes Ray and the other guys came (they were all looking cute but of course Ray was the cutest)

"Hey guys did you get the tickets?" I asked

"Yes." Tyson said

Behind Tyson stood a guy with blue hair and blue eyes, his hair was spiked he was wearing jeans shorts and a red t-shirt that had a picture of a scorpion on it.

"Salima who's that guy…" I asked but got cut off by Salima

"The guy with the blue spiked hair." She continued for me "He's…my boyfriend, his name is Kane" (A/N: He is from team phsykick with Salima, Beyblade season 2.)

"Oh I didn't know that you had a boyfriend?" I said

"Oh, well know you do." She said

"Did you get us popcorn, cuz a movie isn't a movie without popcorn you know?" Tyson said

"No we didn't bring you popcorn cuz we don't know what flavor you like." Hilary said

"Actually, I brought popcorn for Ray." I said

"Now that's a good example of a girl, Hilary I think you should learn from her." Tyson said

"Tyson just shut up and go get your popcorn! Oh and each boy has to buy his drink too cuz we already bought our drinks." Hilary said shouting at Tyson

"I don't think Tyson really meant what he said Hilary," I told her "And maybe you should talk with him a bit nicer don't be so tough on him."

"Ya Hilary don't be so tough on him." A familiar voice said from behind me (A/N: Ooh, I wonder who it is, well for one thing it's not Tyson.)"

I turned around and I saw…

"Lee? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Did I tell you that I called Lee and Kevin too?" Hilary said

"No you didn't." I said

"Well I just did." She said

"Did you bring Jasmine and Jessica?" I asked Kevin and Lee

"Yes." They both answered "They're right there buying chocolates and other stuff." Kevin said pointing at a girl with brown wavy hair that was wearing a shirt with no sleeves just two strings coming out of the top that she tied around her neck. The shirt had the American flag design and her pants were jeans that had a big white star on each leg and on the bottom half it was striped red and blue and white.

The other girl he pointed at was Jasmine; she was wearing beige colored pants with a big pink flower at the bottom corner of one leg and small flowers on the edge of both legs. Her top was a black tank top with a white jacket that had beige colored fur around the hands and the collar, the design on it was the same design on the pants and she had a pink flower that she put on her hair.

"Well the movie is gonna start, so let's go before all the back seats are taken." Hilary said "call Jasmine and Jessica, Lee." She told Lee

"Wait, Hilary, who's Kai gonna with?" I asked her

"I'm going with a girl you don't know, her name is Valerie and she's waiting for us over there." He said in a sharp voice pointing at a girl sitting on a chair in one of the tables in the cafeteria we were near. The girl had chestnut colored hair that was tied in two low pigtails. She was wearing a dark pink tank top that had a picture of a blond haired girl and her skirt was white with a cute pink belt. (The skirt was almost 30cm above her knee. She was pretty, but not prettier than me!)

When I turned my face to ask the guys when we were gonna go in to watch the movie…well…I couldn't because they all had their face towards Kai's girlfriend with opened mouths. (They were starring at the girl with shocked expressions.) (A/N: They were obviously looking at the girl because she was really cute and pretty.)

Hilary got so angry that she took the purse she was holding and smacked Tyson on the face then Max, then Ray and Kane and Lee and Kevin.

"OOOWWW!" The boys all yelled at once

"Thanks for doing that Hilary, I owe you one." Salima whispered to Hilary

"No problem anytime. Just tell me and I know just how to deal with those boys."

Lee went to call Jessica and Jasmine and came back with only Jasmine "Hi Jasmine." I said

"Hi Mariah, where have you been I haven't seen you since a month?"

"I was busy; I had school and my work." I said "Where's Jessica? I thought you called her, Lee?"

"I did, she's just paying…oh here she is." He said right as she came to join us

"Hi Jessica." Kevin said "Jessica meet Mariah, Hilary, Mariam, Salima, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max and Kane." he said pointing at each of us

"Hi guys." She said

"Oh and that girl over there," he said pointing at Valerie "she's Valerie."

"Kai, why don't you go call Valerie." Hilary said

"I know what to do Hilary, no need to tell me what to do." He said harshly

"Oh, my god. I just one word and he goes on shouting at me." Hilary whispered to me

"Don't mind him Hilary he's always like that, right? I mean you know him better than me, you've known him more than I've known him and besides I bet he's a really nice person from the inside if you get to know him very well." I said

When we got to the movie place we sat in the middle row (it was the best row. We could see everything from it.) I sat beside Ray, Tyson and Hilary were beside us then beside Tyson and Hilary were Mariam and Max and beside Mariam and Max were Salima and Kane, then Kai and Valerie. The row behind us was Lee, Jasmine and Kevin and Jessica (A/N: They were all in pairs.)

The movie started it was really nice the beginning was all nice and peaceful but the middle there was horror and mystery and it also had romance, especially in the part where the main couple was kissing (they just looked so cute together) and that's the part where Ray came closer to me and I could see that Kai went closer to Valerie and so did Max, he went closer to Mariam and Tyson went closer to Hilary and Kane went closer to Salima then….

Hot air came on my lips and that was the time I had the strangest feeling ever (A/N: It was obviously the feeling you get when you kiss, I don't know what it feels to kiss cuz I never actually kissed before!)

"Aww isn't that sweet." Said an old lady from behind "Reminds me of the time when I was your age." Just as she said that I moved my lip away from Ray's, and so did the others (my friends).

"Aunt, lower your voice, you're embarrassing me, people are watching a movie here." A girl about 13 or 14 years old whispered to her aunt. (I guess she was there with her boyfriend and aunt because then I heard her talking to a boy but I never turned around to look)

**7:45**

After the movie finished we went to eat dinner in a restaurant.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" Tyson asked

"I feel like eating Greek food." Hilary said

"Ok sure then we'll go to a Greek restaurant." Tyson said "But is everyone ok with eating Greek food?"

"Ya." They all said

"Ok then off we go and dinner will be on me this time," he said "Since I eat the most." He completed

**At the restaurant**

Me, Mariam, Salima, Hilary, Jasmine, Jessica and Valerie sat together and all the boys sat together on the other side of the table. Jessica and Jasmine were talking together about the latest fashion and perfumes and makeup. Me, Hilary, Mariam, Salima and Valerie were talking about movies but then I changed the subject.

"Valerie, is Kai nice with you." I asked

"Ya…no…kinda…ok, sometimes he is but sometimes he isn't, sometimes I say something to him and he just starts shouting at me so I run away to this swing in a park near my house (it's my favorite swing) and I start crying but then he comes and apologizes and starts talking nicely. Everyday the same thing happens, I don't know what's wrong with him, but if you get to know him really well, you'll see that he's a very nice person from the inside" She said

"I think all of us know him from the inside, we've all been best friends since we were like 4 and 5 years old," Mariam said "except Mariah."

"Hey guys…" Hilary started

"We're not guys, we're girls." Mariam interrupted

"Whatever, how 'bout, we go to the mall on Wednesday?"

"Ok with us." Salima and Mariam said "How about you Mariah?"

"Ya, it's ok with me." I said

"And you Valerie?" Salima saidh

"It's fine with me."

"So, girls wanna go now?" Tyson asked

"We don't know, if you guys are going then we're going with you." Mariam said

"Ya we are going…so whoever's gonna pay do it quick cuz' we wanna go." Tyson said

"You are the one that's paying, Tyson." I said

"No I'm not, who said I am?" he said

"You did." Kai said

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, so just go pay." Max said giggling

"No, I'm not paying and anyways I don't have any money with me so one of you guys has to pay." He said. Then he put his hands in his pockets and took them out and what do you know…money starts pouring on the floor from his pockets

"Soo…you don't have any money huh?" Lee told him laughing

"Fine I'll pay." Kane said

After Kane paid, Ray dropped me and Hilary at the café and at 12:00 he dropped us home, after he dropped Hilary, me and him were alone in the car.

When we got to my home I told Ray to drop me at the back door because they were doing some construction in the front door.

"Bye." I told Ray

"Bye" Ray told me coming closer and closer until our lips met. Ray's lip felt smoother than before and warmer. Ray deepened the kiss but after a moment we parted. (A/N: They need to catch their breath you know!) I offered him a brief smile before opening the door and going out of the car.

"Hey cutie," Kevin said in a teasing way "did you enjoy kissing Ray in the car?"

"What! I never kissed him!" I said shocked

"Well I saw you kiss him in the car when I was throwing the garbage, well I guess you were too _busy_ kissing him that's why you never saw me." He said

"I didn't kiss him…or maybe I did…ok I did." I said sighing

"Hah I told you, you did." He said sticking his tongue at me like a baby "Do you actually like him?"

"No." I lied "I mean yes." I said again

"If you love him that much well why don't you tell him?"

"Kevin, I can't, I mean there are some things that a person doesn't have enough bravery or courage to say them." I said "Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand you." He Kevin said looking me straight in the eye

"What if he doesn't love me?"

"This is something so not true." He said

"Why isn't it true?" I asked

"Because why would he be kissing you and taking you out and following you all the way to the library just to tell you he wants to be your partner in the project unless he likes you, he could have just called to tell you he wanted to be your partner." He said

"Kevin just let me go to sleep, cuz you'll never understand girls ok?"

"Ok fine but I was only trying to help you." He said

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight"

I went up to my room, I didn't open the lights and I didn't change into my pajama's I just jumped on my bed…

"Lee, Kevin, quick come here there's someone sleeping on my bed." I yelled jumping of my bed and shouting for help "Oh my god, where the hell is my bag…where the hell is it…aha!" I said looking for my bag in the darkness (the lights were still off) and I finally found it. I started whacking the person in my bed "Here take that…take this…and this…" I said whacking the person even harder

"OW…OWWW!" some girl voice said "Stop it, that hurts!" so I stopped hitting the girl with my bag and I moved the blanket off. It turns out to be…

"What was that for?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jessica I didn't know it was you in the bed, no one told me that you were here."

"I'm sorry Mariah, I forgot to tell you that Jessica is sleeping over tonight." Said Kevin

"Why is she sleeping here is there anything wrong?" I asked

"No I just wanted to sleepover that's all." She said "Is there any problem with that?"

"No, no there's no problem at all, I was just asking."

"I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed but I thought you were sleeping over at your friends house so I slept in your bed." She said

"Oh that's ok." I said

**The next day (Monday) at school**

"I have a lot of projects here that got a B but no one got an A on there project," the science teacher said "except Mariah and Ray." She said pointing at our project.

As the teacher said that Chloe's face became red "You worked with Ray huh?" She asked

"Yes, he came to the library and asked me to be his partner. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just asking." She said

"Your face is red Chloe, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine it's just that it's hot in here and when I'm hot my face becomes red."

"Are you sure because your face was ok a minute ago and the air conditioner is opened?"

"Ya I'm sure because my body becomes hot very fast even though the weather isn't hot." She said

"This girl is really weird." I thought

**So, did you like it? I know that the last part was weird but it won't be weird when you read the coming chapters. **

**Anyways about the movie they watched, _(Revenge Taken)_, it's a story I'm writing in Digimon it's not a real movie.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and please try giving me ideas for chapter 7!**

**Bye**


End file.
